Tevez
Description "Kanavan Troop's perfect strategy advisor." How's General Kanavan? "She was besieged by the enemy." "Damn... We were careless." Tevez clicked his tongue. They had been completely had. The enemy's surprise attack was much sharper than they had imagined and the ally troops' formation had completely fallen apart. Though they were able to hold on because of Kanavan's forces, at the end they were only human. In the face of such a large number of troops, they would eventually be worn down. Tevez climbed the hill overlooking the battlefield to get a better handle on the situation. Narushi was already there getting into position. "Tev! Quickly... Where should I shoot?" "Wait a moment Rushi. I just got here." "Well, make it quick! The troops are starting to gather around her!" Tevez felt a dull pain forming at Narushi's urging. Even if Narushi trusted Tevez, wasn't this a bit too much? How could anyone expect someone to give strategies as soon as they arrive...? There was no way he didn't feel burdened. But instead of complaining, Tevez quickly scanned the battlefield. Thanks to the fact that Narushi had located Kanavan, he was able to quickly read the enemy's movements. "This guy with the blue flag... No, the green one..." Due to his impatience, Tevez kept changing his words. Though he was called the maestro of the battlefield due to his quick situational awareness, he was also someone with a very cautious personality. "What will we do if there are other variables?" Just to be sure, he thought about it again. His cautiousness was stopping him from making a decision. Swoosh! Swoosh! Before he was even able to decide, Narushi's arrow had pierced a hole into both the blue and green flag bearers. Narushi cheered. "As expected of Tev! They were the focal point of the movement to surround the general!" "......" Narushi did not spare any praise for Tevez's quick analysis. However, Tevez paid respect to Narushi in silence. It had not been because his judgment was fast but because Narushi trusted Tevez's words more than anything else that he was able to carry out instant execution without any doubt. The trust that Narushi has in Tevez is what allowed him to be known as the best advisor in Kounat. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Tevez's character portrait is based on his final evolution, Strategist. Gallery Kakaothebes.png|Expression system of Tevez. IconHero-Thebes-4.png|'Strategic Officer' icon. IconHero-Thebes-5.png|'Chief of Staff' icon. IconHero-Thebes-6.png|'Strategist' icon. Sprites Videos Quotes *''Rushi and I are from the same orphanage."'' *''Tev...?! Do not go shortening my name like that!" *"When General Kanavan gives orders I do the planning, Varonas does the preparing, and Rushi handles it. It's pretty simple."'' *''"I am satisfied with my military life. Though it might be a bit different for Rushi..."'' *''"Was your name Ronan? When you have the time, would you like to discuss cook... No, would you like to discuss military tactics?"'' *''"Fine, fine. You did well. Enough, okay?"'' *''"Why did I join the military? The military academy was the only school that taught orphans for free..."'' *''"Varonas? Except for his appearance, he's like a cute little brother."'' *''"Do not worry. Rushi will never miss."'' *''"Nice to meet you. I am General Kanavan's advisor, Tevez."'' *''"If I wasn't in the military? Now that I think about it, I did want to be a chef because it had been my childhood wish to eat until I was full..."'' *''"Watch your words when you are speaking about the General."'' *''"Since Serdin calls general Nar... If I called him Naru, there might be a misunderstanding, so I started to call him Rushi and now it's stuck."'' *''"Sometimes the general and I would drink tea while discussing military tactics and public welfare."'' *''"I do not want to get used to killing people."'' *''"General Kanavan? If it were me, I would never make an enemy out of her."'' *''"It's like giving food to a dog. When I give him food, he listens well."'' Annotations References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kanavan's Allies __FORCETOC__